Amulets
Amulets boost your health and secondary stats. This page will detail all the amulets available in Dark Meadow, including their price and stats. Pictures and more details coming soon. List Of Amulets 'Silver Medallion' Price: nil - already equipped Stats: : + 30 Health 'Silver Chain' Price: 400 Gold Stats: ' : + 40 Health 'Gold Chain Price: '''650 Gold '''Stats: : + 50 Health : + 4 Block 'Gold Medallion' Price: ''' '''Stats: : + 60 Health : + 3 Defense 'Priceless Locket' Price: '''1,100 Gold '''Stats: : + 75 Health : + 10% Gold 'Tibetan Prayer Beads' Price: '''1,500 Gold '''Stats: : + 100 Health : + 4 Defense : + 4 Block 'Jewel Of Shanghai' Price: '''1,800 Gold '''Stats: : + 125 Health : + 6 Defense 'Indonesian Necklace' Price: '''2,300 Gold '''Stats: : + 130 Health : + 15 Ranged 'Amulet Of Destiny' Price: '2,900 Gold '''Stats: ' : + 170 Health '''Strands Of Light Price: '''4,500 Gold '''Stats: : + 350 Health : + 5 Light 'Bangladesh String' Price: '''5,500 Gold '''Stats: : + 250 Health : + 10 Melee 'Armored Choker' Price: ''' '''Stats: : + 300 Health : + 8 Defense : + 3 Block 'Power Broker' Price: '''7,250 Gold '''Stats: : + 200 Health : + 15 Melee 'Prize Of Glasgow' Price: '''9,500 Gold '''Stats: : + 375 Health : + 25% Gold : + 25% Experience 'Jewel Of The Nile' Price: '''10,000 Gold '''Stats: : + 380 Health : - 10% Gold : + 25% Experience 'Prize Of Constantinople' Price: Stats: : + 445 Health : + 12 Defense : + 10 Block 'Mongolian War Locket' Price: '''16,720 Gold '''Stats: : + 500 Health : + 25 Ranged : + 25 Reload 'Beijing Xianglian' Price: '''19,000 Gold '''Stats: : + 650 Health : + 20 Defense 'Turkish Luck' Price: '''29,000 Gold '''Stats: : + 895 Health : + 25% Gold 'Woman's Scorn' Price: 42,000 Gold Stats: : + 950 Health : + 15 Defense : - 10 Block 'Fortitude Of The Rogue' Price: 65,000 Gold Stats: : + 975 Health : + 15 Block 'Treasure Of Denali' Price: 72,500 Gold Stats: : + 1,000 Health : + 10 Defense : + 20 Block : + 50% Experience 'Kagoshima Nekkuresu' Price: '''92,000 Gold '''Stats: : + 800 Health : + 10 Defense : + 50 Melee 'Parisian Pearl' Price: 114,000 Gold Stats: : + 1,350 health : + 35 Melee : - 20 Reload 'Brooch Of Locksley' Price: 153,000 Gold Stats: : + 1,500 Health : + 40 Reload 'Solomon's Wisdom' Price: '''200,000 Gold '''Stats: : + 1,850 Health : + 70% Experience 'Latvian Pendant' Price: 235,000 Gold Stats: : +1,400 Health : + 40 Ranged : + 50 Reload 'Pendant Of Power' Price: 285,000 Gold Stats: : + 875 Health : + 50 Melee : + 65 Ranged 'Lady Luck' Price: 312,000 Gold Stats: : + 1,900 Health : + 100% Gold 'Breath Of Fresh Air' Price: '''350,600 Gold '''Stats: : + 2,400 Health : + 10 Defense : + 10 Block 'Acer Impetum' Price: 425,000 Gold Stats: : + 1,600 Health : + 75 Melee : + 25% Experience 'The Iron Mask' Price: 550,000 Gold Stats: : + 2,100 Health : + 20 Defense 'Rings Of Light' Price: '''750,000 Gold '''Stats: : + 2,400 Health : + 60 Reload 'Beneficium Amare' Price: '''825,300 Gold '''Stats: : + 2,500 Health : + 15 Defense : + 45 Melee : + 45 Ranged : + 25 Reload : + 25% Gold : + 25% Experience 'Enda's Locket' Price: '''1,000,000 Gold '''Stats: : + 2,600 Health : + 20 Defense : + 30 Block : + 20 Light : + 200% Gold 'Venomous Promise' Price: 2,250,000 Gold Stats: : + 2,800 Health : + 120 Melee 'Idol Of Apollo' Price: '''5,000,000 Gold '''Stats: : + 3000 Health : + 25 Defense : + 25 Block : + 75 Melee : + 75 Ranged : + 50 Reload : + 25% Gold : + 25% Experience : Category:Amulets